


Therapy Session

by vvalrider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: Relationship troubles aren't something Sigma knows much about, but he's willing to help a friend and listen. (Short Fic)





	Therapy Session

"Ah, my little bright star." Sigma clasped his hands together, elbows resting on the table in front of him. He was always excited to see her for some reason. She suspected it had something to do with her name, or maybe it was the fact that she didn't treat him like some mentally unfit astrophysicist.

"Doc." Nova replied as she placed her plate down, sitting opposite to him.

Why he spent his lunch in the cafeteria was a mystery to her. Only the low ranks ate there, and Sigma... and Nova. The higher ranks would eat in their own offices or rooms. In Nova's case, she ate in Maximilien's office, but after a little spat, she had been spending her time with Doctor. De Kuiper.

"You look unwell." he leaned in to get a closer look at her face. The dark circles under her eyes had given her sleepless nights away. She picked at her food and avoided his gaze, "I'm fine." she lied. Sigma tilted his head and pursed his lips, his eyes never leaving her. 

"You look like a ghost," Sigma pointed out, "If something is on your mind-"

"You're an astrophysicist, not a therapist, Siebren!" Nova cut him off, locking eyes with him.

Sigma shut his mouth and tapped his fingers on the table. She had never snapped at him like that. He had only wanted to be a good friend, but he really wasn't sure if she considered him anything close to that.

Nova relaxed her shoulders and sighed, "Sorry." she apologized, surprising him.

"You don't need to apologize, I didn't mean to pry into your personal affair's." Sigma smiled weakly.

The whole ordeal with Maximilien had her on edge and she had been short with not only him. He was the last person that deserved it though and she had truly felt bad about raising her voice. Everyone had picked up bits and pieces of what was going on, but the only person who had brought it up had been Sombra. Of course, it had been in a teasing way which didn't sit well with the young agent at all. So, she had acted out of anger and destroyed what little property she had kept in the building. Forcing the hacker to work from her own hideout and away from Talon's main base.

Nova crossed her ankles and furrowed her brow, "You know what it's about, yeah?" she asked. Leaning her chin on her hand, she stared at him. He nodded and crossed his arms on the table, ready to listen intently.

Lunch was now a therapy session, so she spoke about her troubles and he listened.


End file.
